Discovering the Undiscovery
by materialover
Summary: A flute player named Capell is thrown into a world of adventure when he is rescued from prison by an ambitious young woman. He joins a group called the Liberation Force in an attempt to rid the land of the Chains destroying the world. (This is a detailed retelling of the game Infinite Undiscovery.)
1. Escaping Graad Prison

****This story is a detailed retelling of the game Infinite Undiscovery, and thus will contain massive spoilers. Read at your own discretion.**

**Author's Note: I've been making a habit of watching complete cutscene compilations from my favorite videos games since my current job gives me very little free time to play them myself. This last week I watched all the cutscenes from Infinite Undiscovery, which has always been one of my favorite games. Upon watching the "film," I was reminded of how _cringey_ some of the dialogue in the game is. I also remembered that there were some parts of the story I desperately wished were elaborated on or that didn't exist at all. So...I somehow acquired the motivation to sit down and rewrite the story the way I want it to be. I hope you enjoy my interpretation. **

**_Basic Synopsis:_ A young flute player becomes imprisoned by a group called the Order of Chains. An ambitious girl comes to rescue him, believing him to be someone else, and the two escape the prison together.**

Discovering the Undiscovery

Chapter 1 – Escaping Graad Prison

In a dank, isolated cellar deep within the depths of Graad Prison resides a desperately hungry young man. It has only been a few days since he was captured, but to him, it feels like an eternity. He is completely unsure of what he did to deserve his captivity. In front of the cell is an armored guard sitting in a small wooden chair, his head bobbing up and down as he drifts in and out of a slumber. The young man stands up and walks to the bars of the cell, gently calling out to the guard.

"What?" The guard replies in a harsh tone, obviously annoyed. The young man speaks shakily, "M-my stomach is king of rumbling. Is there any chance of me getting something sweet to eat?" The guard smirks, amused with the prisoner's request. He rises to his feet, grabs his staff leaning against the wall and walks forward towards the young man. "And maybe even a cup of tea, you know, to wash it down?" The guard chuckles loudly and hits the bars in an attempt to scare the young man. "Quiet scum!" The young man backs away startled, but continues to push his request further. "Since I've been locked up for three days now, I'm feeling really..."

"Shaddup!" The guard interrupts. "Yer a warrior, ain't ya? Have some pride!" The young man is taken aback, confused by the guards statement. "But I'm not a warrior. I'm a flute player. Haven't you ever heard of Capell the Soother?" The guard scoffs. "No." This is a disappointment to the musician. "Really?" He sighs. "I must need to practice more." He steps forward again. "Anyway, could you bring me some of that food I asked for?" The guard pokes his weapon through the bars and roughly smacks the young man's head. "Ow! Hey, you didn't have to hit me!" The guard is no longer amused. "Pipe down!" He once again thrusts his weapon through the bars, jabbing it hard into the young man's abdomen and forcing him to ground. The pain renders him unconscious.

The guard returns to his post. "This can't be the same guy smashin' chains," he mumbles to himself. Suddenly, a small click can be heard from up above, exposing an open hatch. The guard stands, looking around until he notices the source of the sound. Before he can react a figure emerges from the darkness, dagger in hand, tackling the guard to the ground with a swift jump. In an instant, the guard is dead, wiped out with a single harsh blow of the unknown person's blade. The figure leans down to retrieve a set of keys off of the guard before turning to the young man's cell and unlocking it.

The young man feels someone shaking him. "Lord Sigmund! It's me! I'm here to rescue you!" _Such a gentle voice..._ He thinks to himself before opening his eyes to discover a young woman leaning over him. "Are you hurt, my lord?" The young man shakes his head. She continues. "We were forced to scatter at Fayel, but we've managed to regroup. The others should be nearby as well." The young woman takes his arm, pulling him to his feet. "My lord, we must leave."

"Um, but I..." He starts. "No time for talk, my lord. We must go!" The young woman begins dragging him out of the cell. "Look, I-I..." She won't let up. He pulls his arm away from her in frustration. "Stop!" Desperate for her understanding, he looks her in the eyes. "You're making a big mistake. Who are you here for?"

"You, of course...Lord Sigmund." The young man stares at her in confusion. "Sigmund? Who's he?" Her eyes widen slightly, a worried look on her face. _Did he hit his head or something? _She thinks to herself. "I don't understand. It's you, my lord..."

"Behind you! Look out!" The young man tries to warn her of the two guards that have rushed into the room, but it is too late. One guard swings hard, knocking the girl into the wall. As she falls to the floor, the young man frantically looks around for something to defend himself with. A sword, only inches away near the unconscious guard, calls to him. "How'd a girl get in here!?" Upon noticing his fallen companion on the ground, the guard tenses up. "Seize him, too!" He shouts. The young man tries his best to avoid further conflict. "Excuse me, but...can't we work this out? You know...without fighting?" One of the guards scoffs hard. "He murdered one of our own! Crush his limbs!" The young man knows he isn't getting out this easily. He quickly crouches down and picks up the sword, wielding it steady in his right hand. Somehow, this stance feels much more natural to him than he thought it would.

The guards start towards him, readying their blades. One lunges forward, attempting to attack the young man. A successful block. _How?..._ The young man thinks to himself. _I've never done this before! _The adrenaline inside of him begins to grow as the second guard quickly approaches him to attempt a second attack. This time, the young man swiftly blocks the attack with a deep stab to the guard's abdomen. "Argh!" The guard falls to his knees, dropping his sword as he clenches his stomach. "I-Impossible..." The guard mumbles, collapsing to the ground. The other guard, now on high alert, rushes full force towards the young man. "You bastard!" He screams, raising his sword high above his head.

After a few moments, the young woman begins to slowly slip back into consciousness. The young man, exasperated, stands before two guards laying unresponsive on the ground. "I...I guess I beat 'em..." He sighs with a melancholic smirk, mildly impressed with his hidden strength, before hearing a gentle groan come from the young woman still laying on the ground. He rushes to her side. "You okay?" He says as he helps her sit up. The young woman looks up at his face for a moment, examining his features a little closer. "You really aren't Lord Sigmund, are you?" He shakes his head. "No."

"But then..." She sighs slightly, dropping her head to the ground. For a moment, he feels remorse. "Sorry to disappoint you." The young man realizes how desperate she is to find this Sigmund person. After a moment, her head snaps back up. "No time to brood over this. So what's your name?"

"Capell."

"I'm Aya." She smiles and jumps to her feet. "Alright. Now we need to think about getting out of this place." She turns, motioning him to follow her. "W-we?" Capell asked. "Of course." He shakes his head harshly. "No thanks! I stay out of danger." Aya rolls her eyes. "I'm telling you that I'll help you escape." He appreciates the offer, but isn't interested. "I didn't ask for help." _Well...this is awkward._ Aya thinks. She steps forward, stretching her arm out to help him up. "I don't care if you want my help or not. I couldn't forgive myself if I left you behind." Capell stares at her hand, but doesn't intend on taking it. "Look, you just killed two guards. They won't let you off the hook for that you know." Capell's gaze moves to her face. _She doesn't seem like she has ill intentions._ He thinks. "Come on. For my sake? Just follow me." He sighs before taking her hand and rising to his feet again. "Alright." Aya smirks, pleased. "Okay then, let's go."

The two of them make their way down the corridor and up the stairs to a large, open cell chamber, careful not to alert any guards. Capell looks around, wondering why they had him locked away in such a hidden cell, down in the deep depths of the prison rather than up here with the rest of the prisoners. Ahead of him, Aya leads cautiously. He takes notice of her attire, which seems very high class compared to his commoner-like ensemble. She's wearing a short dress in an assortment of red and pink colors, topped with a white vest that hangs low in the back, adorned with gold accents. A short bow fastened to her back draws his attention next, and he wonders how skilled she is with it. His eyes migrate down to her upper thighs, exposed atop a pair of brown stockings and knee high leather boots. His mind immediately travels to inappropriate places, which causes him to snap his attention ahead of them. Being rescued by cute girls was not something he was used to. In fact, he wasn't used to being around many girls at all.

As the duo approach the elevator leading to the upper levels of the prison, Aya winces sharply with a harsh whimper. Capell quickly turns to her. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned. She quickly regains her composure with a deep breath and stands up tall, heading up the small steps to the elevator. "I'm fine."

"Is every day this dangerous?" This question makes Aya pause. "We're fighting the Order of Chains. Of course it's dangerous." She turns to Capell, one hand rested confidently on her hip. "We have to defeat them!" Capell has a difficult time concealing his amusement at the expression on her face. She doesn't look very tough, but acts like she is. _Well isn't she adorable? _He thinks.

Aya continues, ignoring his smirk. "They've tied chains down across the world. It's awful. There are even some in my homeland." Capell nods. "Oh yeah...the chains. I don't know much about them." His statement doesn't come as a surprise to Aya. It was common for people to not know much about the chains. They were still quite a mystery even to her comrades. Still, she knows they have to be destroyed at all costs.

"It was seven years ago when the Dreadknight toppled the Kingdom of Casandra and established the group known as the Order of Chains." Capell focuses in on Aya's knowledge of the situation. "Since then, they've been tying chains down all over the world in an effort to ensnare the moon. Whenever there is a chain laid, devastation follows. The land is plagued by monsters...and disease."

"Even I know that much." Capell interjects. Aya nods. "Armies have their hands full trying to maintain order. People are paralyzed by fear, unable to go on living their lives. But..." Her face lights up. "_He_ stepped forward to save us."

"Yeah. Sig...mooh, right?"

"No! It's Sigmund!" Aya responds, insulted that he doesn't have a clue who Lord Sigmund is. Capell apologizes, allowing her to elaborate as he presses the call button to the elevator. "He has been destroying chains, one after the other. He represents salvation...for everyone. Lord Sigmund is our hero!" The enthusiasm in her voice is alarming to Capell. Could she really be telling the truth? He hadn't ever heard of anyone who was able to destroy the chains. He even thought it was impossible. "Huh...sounds like a good guy." Aya places both her hands on her hips, disgusted by his sarcasm. "Just follow me." She says, sliding the gate to the elevator open and walking in.

The two make their way up to the highest floor they can reach, a level consisting of a giant staircase leading up to the outside world. "There's no way we are making it out of here without alerting anyone." Aya says, a defeated look on her face. Capell looks around for a moment, trying to weigh all the options before settling on the most reckless. "So we make a run for it!" Aya looks at him, horrified. "What?!"

"Think about it! These guards aren't tough, even I was able to take a few out!"

"Hmm..." Aya knows he's right. The soldiers in this particular area had always been under trained, but the two of them could easily become outnumbered if they weren't careful. Capell watches her, sensing the doubt on her face. He places a hand on her shoulder. "I know we've only just met. But please trust me, Aya." His confidence is reassuring, even if she's a little doubtful of the outcome of his suggestion. She sighs, nodding her head. "I trust you, Capell." He smiles widely, surprised. "Alright then, let's go!"

Suddenly, a guard in the distance notices them in horror. "Sigmund is escaping!" He shouts. "Master Vembert! Wake up!" In an instant, a piercing alarm begins ringing all around them, alerting everyone in the prison of the duo's planned escape. Capell hadn't anticipated just how intense the situation would become. Just as the two reach the steps, the ground shakes violently, knocking them off of their feet. Behind them a wooden door blasts open, revealing a monstrous red and blue orge holding a gigantic spiked club. "What's an ogre doing here!?" Capell yells. The ogre smirks upon seeing the two of them on the ground in fear. Capell, not letting the terror overcome him, grabs ahold of Aya's hand, forcing her to her feet. "Didn't think this one through! Let's get out of here!" They begin sprinting up the stairs.

The ogre begins following them, laughing uncontrollably. "We can't outrun it!" Aya exclaims. Capell shakes his head violently. "We have to try!" He grasps her hand even tighter, reassuring her he will not give up. The two of them continue to sprint past the armed guards, avoiding their attacks and more importantly, outrunning the ogre. Just as the two believe they are making steady progress, the ground beneath them shakes harshly once more, forcing them apart and to the ground. The ogre lets out a horrendous cry, jumping up to grab the ledge of the stairs above and hopping over the railing in front of the duo. "You no run from me!" He screams. "That's not fair! How did he get up here!?" Aya exclaims as she scrambles to her feet once more. Capell unsheathes his sword. "It doesn't matter! Keep moving!" The barricades along the way prove difficult for the two of them to pass, but Capell smashes them down with his sword as quickly as he can to open the path ahead.

"Only one more flight! We are almost there!" Capell shouts as he looks down over the edge of the stairs, watching the chaos rapidly unfolding down below. They've made steady distance from the ogre once again, but are unaware of the archer only a short distance below them watching intently with her bow aimed directly for an explosive barrel. A sudden blast knocks Capell back hard with a force. Aya, knocked to the ground, gasps for air as she desperately searches for him. "Capell!?" There is no response. "Where are you!?" The smoke begins to dissipate, revealing the passed out young man against the wall, covered in debris. She limps to his side. "Wake up!" She yells desperately, digging him out of the fallen deris. The floor beneath them rumbles with every step the ogre takes. Aya shakes the young man roughly, lifting his head up towards her. "Capell please!" His head pounds as he opens his eyes, Aya's frantic expression bringing him back to reality. "Aya..." He reaches out to her. She shakes her head. "There's no time!" She pulls him back to his feet and forces him forward.

The two of them reach the top, the exit just within reach. "That's it!" Aya gasps. As they reach a metal door, they realize it won't open. "Locked!?" Aya shouts desperately. Capell takes the handles in his hands, pulling and pushing with all the strength he has left. The ogre, who has reached the top of the staircase, stares at the two of them with a desire to kill. It grunts loudly, knowing this is the end for them. "We have to fight!" Capell exasperatedly admits, grasping his sword. Aya looks around, spotting a detail she didn't notice before. "Wait!" She reaches for her bow and an arrow. "Capell, I'm going to blast it with that group of barrels. I need you to tell me when to shoot!" She crouches and takes aim, perfectly focused on the six barrels grouped together half way down the corridor. Not entirely convinced her plan won't kill them too, he becomes more and more anxious as guards trickle in from around the corner, heading directly for them. The ogre is slow, but the guards are not. Capell takes them down with all his might as they approach one by one, trying hard to focus on the ogre's position and defend Aya so she can aim.

Capell is ready to collapse of exhaustion, when finally the ogre is close enough. "Aya, shoot now!"

"Brace yourself!" She shouts, releasing her arrow. Capell lunges forward, grabbing Aya to protect her from the impact. The arrow strikes one of the barrels, causing a massive explosion and shaking the ground hard with a blast. The ogre, too close to the railing, stumbles hard and losses his footing, falling over the ledge and down to the depths below. Capell stumbles to his feet as quickly as he can, disoriented but determined. Shocked that he had taken the impact for her, Aya rushes to his side. "Are you alright!?" He nods, regaining his composure and looking around until he spots a set of keys on one of the guards. "It has to be one of these," he says as he rushes to the door. As he tries to find the correct one, Aya stands behind him, shooting down the remaining guards heading their way. _Click! _"Got it!" Capell exclaims, pushing the doors open with a loud creak.


	2. The Liberator

****Please note to those who have not played/finished this game, that this story will contain massive spoilers. Read at your own discretion.**

**Author's Note: I am realizing now after posting the previous chapter that I didn't completely elaborate on the changes made to the original story, which might be worth mentioning at the end of every chapter for those that are interested in knowing. **

**In the last chapter I followed the original dialogue pretty closely, adding in a few bits here and there to make the conversations a little smoother and elaborate. You also may have noticed that I made Capell attracted to Aya right of the bat, which is not something expressed in the original works. Something that always bothered me was the lack of implied attraction between the two of them until Aya later begins showing signs of the "tsundere" stereotype, which I quite honestly hate. Regardless, I've always loved Aya as a character and wanted to make her more of the strong, compassionate female lead I wished she was.**

**Basic Synopsis: Capell and Aya attempt to sneak through Graad Forest undetected before reuniting with The Liberation Force. Aya's wound worsens, and Capell agrees to transport her to a nearby village to get help.**

Discovering the Undiscovery

Chapter 2 – The Liberator

The ogre leader, panting rapidly on the cold floor, is approached by two prison guards. "Forgive us, Master Vembert...but Sigmund has escaped." The ogre silently sits up, it's anger building inside. "They're in the forest now, and it's probably too dark to search for them." Vembert rises to his feet, infuriated. "Send hounds! Use noses! No escape!"

Outside, the moon shines brightly in the clear night sky. Capell, ready to collapse of exhaustion, stops for a moment, leans forward and places his hands on his knees for support. "We're finally out!" He sighs. Aya turns to him, sympathy riddled across her face. A bright ring of light suddenly appears around her. "Levi," She speaks gently as a small flash of light illuminates the area surrounding him. He instantly feels relief. Capell is amazed, for he has only seen magic used a handful of times in his life. "There's no time to relax." She says, the light quickly dissipating. "There will be guards out in the woods too, you know." He nods. Aya gasps, taking a step back as she yanks Capell with her behind a bush. "See, look over there." She whispers.

"There's one guard. I don't think he's noticed us yet." The two of them peak around the corner at a dimly lit torch in the distance. A guard, facing towards the forest entrance, stands calmly and unaware of the chaos in the prison. "We should sneak up on him," Aya suggests. "Let's be sure to use the shadows to our advantage." The two of them quietly press forward, hiding behind a tree as Aya readies her bow. "I'll grab his attention, you jump in before he alerts the others." Aya aims for the guard's backplate, letting the arrow slip past her fingers and glide towards the figure. Upon impact, the guard stumbles forward, quickly turning around to face the ready Capell, sword in hand.

"That was easier than I thought," Aya whispers with relief as the guard topples to the ground. She examines Capell for a moment as he sheathes his sword, admiring his somewhat confident aura. _He...is tougher than I thought. He doesn't use his lunaglyph though. I wonder why._ She's thankful to have him around. If he refused to come with her, it would have been difficult for her to escape on her own.

The two proceed through the forest before Aya notices some Burguss Apples in the trees above them. "Hey, those apples up there..." She starts, causing Capell to pause. "The apples here are delicious, but they have a pretty strong smell. Some animals like the scent, but..." She shakes her head to dismiss her skepticism, reaching for her bow once more. "This might make a bit of noise, but we could really use them right now." Capell nods in agreement. He had completely forgotten how hungry he was through all of the excitement. Aya misses twice, but manages to shoot the apples down without causing too much of a ruckus. "How'd you manage to hit all those guys back in the prison?" He jokes with a small chuckle. Aya doesn't think it's funny. "Excuse me?"

"S-sorry! I was just..." She picks the apples up off of the ground, shoving one of them into his hands without a word, and keeps walking. She has always been a bit insecure about being a poor shot, but has been working hard to improve. Capell makes a mental note not to make fun of her again.

In the near distance they can hear scattered footsteps approaching. "Don't let 'em escape! They couldn't have gone far!" They rush silently into the bushes again, noticing two guards approaching the clearing ahead. Above one of the guards shines a bright orb of light. Aya sighs. "As long as they have light, they have the advantage." She turns to Capell. "Let's try to avoid the light if we can. We can use the darkness to escape." He nods. They carefully slip past the illuminated guards, staying within the shadows as they proceed.

The two can see a bridge in the distance. "We're about half way," Aya starts. "Once we reach the Luce Plains, I can't imagine the other's will be far." Capell wonders who she means. "Others?" He asks. "The Liberation Force." She answers. Everything suddenly begins to make sense to him. "Ah...okay. So I'm assuming this Sigmund guy everyone is confusing me with is the leader of this group. And you're a part of it." Aya nods. "Yes. There aren't many of us...but we've been able to manage."

"How exactly...does Sigmund destroy the chains? I thought it was impossible." Capell asks, causing Aya to wonder herself. "Actually...I've never really questioned it myself. He's just...special." Her smile makes Capell a bit uneasy. _I think she admires this guy a little too much. _He thinks to himself. "You seem to like this guy a lot," He mumbles, causing Aya to shoot a disturbed look at him. "What!? No, no, no...it's not like that at all!" She quietly exclaims. "He just..." Her eyes drop to the ground. "He's liberated my homeland from two chains already." Capell wonders where her homeland is exactly. He knows she is no commoner. "There are still a few chains there, but things have been calmer with less of them. He's capable of something no one else is," She looks up at Capell once more, her face serious. "...and I know he'll save us all. He's the only one who can." He nods at her statement. "I hope he does, then." His smile causes Aya to relax a little. "Sorry about getting all serious there." She says with a gentle chuckle. He shakes his head. "Not at all."

Aya steps forward to peak around the bend in the path, when a sharp pain in her abdomen brings her to her knees with a small cry. Capell rushes to her, moving her clenched hands away from her stomach to reveal a small bright red stain that has seeped through the fabric of her dress. "Aya, how long have you been hurt?" He asks, his face full of worry. "I'm fine!" She says, feeling weak and embarrassed. She tries to stand but quickly stumbles back down as the pain rushes through her body once more. Capell puts his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back into his arms. "What are you doing?" She says, her breathing shallow. "I'm going to carry you." She shakes her head. "I-I can take care of myself." He ignores her attempts to persuade him as he places his left arm under her legs and scoops her up gracefully. She doesn't fight him, but feels ashamed. "Just relax, okay? I'll get us out of here." He says and begins walking.

The shining moon peaking through the branches above catches Aya's attention, and she watches as the trees pass by. She hates being a burden on people, and wishes she hadn't been so careless. Capell breathes heavily as he jogs at a brisk, steady pace. It's difficult not to make noise in a hurry. Aya shifts her eyes to Capell, a soft blush appearing across her cheeks at the thought of how close she is to his face. _He really does look like Sigmund._ She thinks to herself. _But he's nothing like him. _She's surprised at how strong he actually is, or at least, how well he can fake how strong he is. He had adjusted to fighting quickly, and that wasn't something she is used to witnessing.

"If we make it out of here, why don't you join us?" She asks. Capell shakes his head. "Like I said, I hate danger." Aya rolls her eyes. "But you have to join us. They'll catch you again if you're alone." Capell feels offended she doesn't seem to have faith in him. "Hey, I'm not useless. I can take care of myself too." She instantly feels guilty. "No, silly...I mean..." She sighs. "Don't you get it? You look too much like-" In a flash, Vembert springs out from the trees above, blocking their path with a horrible smirk across his face. Out of the bushes three hounds appear and rush towards their master in defense as they growl at the couple menacingly. One anxious hound lets out a blood curdling howl, alerting all the guards in the area of the escapees' location. In only moments, they are surrounded.

One amused guard chuckles. "Whoa, _that's _him? He looks weak!"

"So they say." Another guard says, almost sarcastic.

"What?" One more guard jumps in. "This _kid_ is Sigmund!?"

"Not this again!" Capell shouts, annoyed and exhausted. He sets Aya down on her feet. "I can handle these soldiers myself." She says as she reaches for her dagger. "Hurry! Kill the girl!" One guard shouts as he rushes towards her. Capell jumps forward in front of her, shoving the guard back and knocking him to the ground. "Damn you! Kill them!" The guard screams. Another guard steps forward, lifting his mace high above his head to attack the young man. Instantly, the guard stumbles back, an arrow piercing him between the eyes. Everyone, including Aya and Capell, freeze in shock. "W-what the hell?" One of the guards exclaims. Aya recognizes the arrow's fletching, a beautiful shining gold color. "Wait...that's..." She turns to the direction the arrow came from, Capell following her gaze.

"Lord Sigmund!" Aya exclaims. Capell stares at the figure standing tall in the near distance, a man dressed from head to toe in prestigious metal armor that shines in the moonlight. His stern face stares down at them, his bow at the ready. Capell can't believe what he was seeing. "He..._does_ look like me." He whispers in shock. The man speaks. "Are you alright?" He calls down to Aya, who nods in response.

"Damnit, capture him!" A guard yells, and the group start towards the man. He rises his hand up. "Get down!" Aya yells at Capell, grabbing and pulling him swiftly behind a boulder. With the man's signal, dozens of arrows begin raining down from the sky behind him, shooting the guards surrounding them down one by one. Vembert, frightened by the sight, turns to escape the massacre, his hounds scurrying quickly behind him. When no more movement can be seen, Aya peaks out and sighs of relief. "We're safe now." She whispers with a smile, stepping out from behind the rock.

The armored man, now surrounded with masked soldiers in blue cloaks, approaches the clearing. Aya steps forward towards him. "Lord Sigmund, are you hurt?" She asks worriedly. "No." The man answers sternly, stepping forward past her and towards Capell. "Are you alright there?" He asks as he approaches the timid young man. "G-good evening." Capell replies, feeling a bit boneheaded at his response.

As the man got closer, his expression changes. _He... _The man can not believe his eyes. Staring down at the young man, it's as if he is staring at a slightly younger version of himself. Aya approaches the crowd, her gaze hopping between the two of them. "You look like twins," She thinks aloud, covering her mouth in embarrassment. Her attention is brought back to the armored man.

"Never mind that." He says before she can speak again, and reaches his hand down towards Capell. "Thank you. You've done us a great service." He starts. "I am Sigmund." Capell is amazed at his presence, even intimidated. "I'm Capell." He says as he takes Sigmund's hand and shakes it firmly. "It's still dangerous here," Sigmund continues. "Come with us. Can you stand?" He says, gently pulling the young man to his feet. Capell nods in respect. "Thank you." Sigmund shakes his head. "No need for that now." He turns around. "Edward." He calls. A tall young man makes his way through the crowd of guards and bows slightly before Sigmund. "Yes my lord!" He exclaims. Sigmund continues. "We will return to camp. Lead the way." He places a hand firmly on Edward's shoulder as he walks past him to gather his things, causing Edward to bow again. _Sheesh, this kid is way too formal. _Capell thinks to himself. Edward turns his attention to Capell, his eyes opening wide in shock as his attention wavers between him and Sigmund. "What's this? He looks exactly like-"

"Lord Sigmund, right? Surprised me, too." Aya interjects with a chuckle. "Yes, but it's more than a mere resemblance." Edward says. Capell laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Edward's expression changes and his voice deepens. "Never mind, follow me." He motions to Capell, and Aya smiles kindly to reassure him. "Come on, Capell. I've got your back." He smiles back, but can't help feeling uneasy about the situation. The group continues forward through the woods, before pausing at Edward's command. "The camp is just a short walk from here. Continue on, men." He says confidently as the soldiers obey and proceed in that direction.

A deep voice coming from off the path roars in their direction. "Sigmuuuund!" A large, muscular man sprints towards them in a frenzy before halting at the sight of the armored man's face. Capell's eyes widen in fear. "Sigmund!" The man exclaims with a wide smile. Edward steps forward, an annoyed expression across his face. "Balbagan! Pay Proper respect to Lord Sigmund. I will not remind you again!" The muscular man howls with laughter, ignoring Edward's command. "Good, you're still in one piece!"

"Did you hear what I just said!?" Edward shouts. Sigmund speaks to hush Edward. "I apologize for my long absence, Balbagan. It is good to see you well." Balbagan laughs once more. Another voice appears from above, causing everyone to look. "Pleased to see you safe and well, my lord." A white haired man in a purple colored garb jumps down from the trees, landing gracefully on the forest floor in a kneel. He looks up at Sigmund with respect. "I feel nothing but happiness upon my lord's return."

"Thank you for mobilizing everyone." Sigmund says with a small bow of his head. Lastly, a gentleman with a large backpack and glasses approaches through the bushes, staff in hand. _He must be a priest. _Capell thinks. The man chuckles slightly before speaking. "I wasn't too worried about Sigmund. On the other hand..." He turns his attention briefly to Aya as he adjusts his glasses. "Aya's disappearance was indeed a cause for concern." Aya crosses her arms with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry..." The priest shakes his head in dismissal before noticing Capell. "And tell me, who might this look-alike be?" He asks with a smirk. The three newcomers stare at Capell in disbelief.

Capell scratches his head as he awkwardly tries to find a way to introduce himself. "I...um...it's nice to meet you." Edward scoffs at his timidness. "This is Capell." He starts. "He was being held at Graad Prison." Capell is thankful for his interjection. "It wouldn't have been right to leave him behind, so we brought him along." Aya shoots Edward a look. _You mean I brought him along. _She thinks. "Gotcha!" Balbagan exclaims. The white haired man nods. "Amazing. Their similarity is most uncanny." The priest watches Capell, examining his features closely. _This can't be a coincidence._ He thinks before shaking the idea out of his head. Sigmund, exhausted from the group's journey, continues forward without a word and the majority follow. The priest turns to Capell, who looks confused and tired. "Come on," The priest starts. "Why don't we rest up." Capell isn't sure what to say, and the priest can sense his tension. "Relax. Please." He says to the young man with a kind smile. "Just follow me."

The group arrive at their camp, and one by one everyone begins to unload. The cloaked soldiers post up on the outskirts of the camp while Sigmund and his group make themselves comfortable in the center. A small campfire grabs Capell's attention, and he takes a seat in front of it. He watches as the soldiers go through their nightly routines, but notices everyone else seems to be a bit restless. He himself has too much on his mind to rest easy. The young man stares at the fire helplessly, wondering how all of this started. _What is going to happen now? _He thinks.

Aya is still in a lot of pain, but is relieved to be reunited with the Force again. She notices Capell sitting alone on a wooden crate in the distance, a feeling of sympathy washing over her as she witnesses his lonely expression. She knows he's probably upset that he can't go home, but he is no longer safe now that the Order knows of his existence. She quietly approaches the young man, careful not to startle him. "Hey, Capell..." She starts. He looks up at her, relieved. "Mind if I sit with you for a minute?" He shakes his head. "Not at all." Aya takes a seat on an empty crate and stares at the fire. Fire always reminds her of home. "You look awful, Aya." She looks up at him. "Shouldn't you try and get some rest?" She sighs. "I can't. I'm exhausted, but..."

"What about your wound?" Capell interrupts. Aya smiles, thankful for his concern. "I'll be alright. It's not as bad as it looks, you know? I heal fast. You'll see." He isn't convinced. "So where are you from?" She asks, trying to change the subject. Capell pauses for a moment in thought. He'd never been asked that before. "Uh..."

"You don't know?" Aya says in surprise before noticing his saddened expression. "I'm sorry, Capell. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He chuckles gently, shaking his head as he looks up at her. "It's okay. It's just that don't really have a 'home' exactly." The way he air quotes the word "home" makes Aya feel guilty. Capell notices, and quickly continues. "...but it's okay! I'm a traveling musician, so I get to see the world. I quite enjoy it." He smiles widely, trying to reassure her. Seeing her sad really tears at his heart. "You're a musician?" She asks, curious. He nods. "I am! I play the flute." He remembers that his flute was taken from him when he was incarcerated, which makes him sigh softly. He tries to remain upbeat. "It is a lot of fun making people smile through music. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_He's so kind... _Aya thinks to herself. _He may be kind of goofy sometimes, but... _She smiles. "So you say you travel the world. Where have you been?" This question gets Capell excited. "Lot's of places, honestly. But this country is pretty new to me. I was on my way to Burgusstadt before I was captured. Didn't make it there unfortunately..." He sighs. "But I recently had a nice time in Fayel." Aya pauses, desperately trying to recall if she has seen Capell before. "I-I'm from Fayel." She spits out awkwardly, trying to sound enthused. His eyes raise slightly. "Oh yeah? Ha..." He scratches the back of his neck. "Maybe we've crossed paths before without realizing it." He chuckles. Aya's sure she would remember someone like him. "How did you like it there?" She asks. "The people were very kind." He replies. Aya is glad to hear this.

"Did you have a chance to talk to everyone?" She asks. Capell shakes his head. "Not really, I feel pretty out of place if I'm being honest." Aya sighs, rolling her eyes a little. "You worry too much. No one here bites." She says with a small chuckle. "That Edward guy seems like he does." He says. Aya looks up to find Edward, who is listening intently to Sigmund. "Ah...don't take his attitude too personally. Ed has always been a little uptight." Her eyes move to the priest, and she nudges Capell to look. "Eugene is kind at least."

"His name is Eugene?" Aya nods. "He's our healer. Him and Lord Sigmund have been friends since they were little." She says with a smile. Capell's head drops back down to the ground, feeling defeated. "Don't get yourself down. You'll get to know everyone in no time." He looks up at her, thankful for her kindness, before looking around. "Whose the older gentleman that jumped out of the trees earlier?"

"That's Genma. He's a Night Whisperer from Halgita. He doesn't talk much, but he's been a huge help to the Force." Capell nods before noticing the muscular man in the distance. "And the big guy?" Aya laughs gently. "Balbagan. He's been a loyal member of the Force since the beginning. I don't really know much about his past, but he's always very nice to me." _Who wouldn't be nice to you, Aya? _Capell thinks. "So...it's just the six of you in the Force?"

"There are a few others...but they come and go as they can. It's usually just us for the most part."

"Gotcha." Capell nods, wondering how they've managed to stay alive this long on their own. Aya turns her head to him. "That's why I feel like you should join us. I think you'd be a really great addition." He stares at the fire with a bad feeling in his gut, and it shows on his face. "You...really dislike fighting, don't you?" Aya asks. His voice is calm, but serious. "Yeah. It's dangerous." Aya knows this already, but can't help but remember how well he defended himself during their mission. He continues. "I'd rather just be playing tunes on my flute." This statement makes Aya laugh slightly, which causes Capell to look at her embarrassed. She shakes her head to reassure him. "You fought well to protect me, though." She says, a warm feeling in her heart as she thinks about it. "Well, yeah...I couldn't _not_ protect you, you know?" He sighs. "Besides, I don't like getting hurt. Don't you find it kind of foolish?" Aya turns her head to him again, this time slightly confused. "Are you saying _we're_ foolish?" She asks sternly. Capell shoots her a sympathetic look. "That's not what I meant. I was just trying to say-"

"You just said that we're fools for getting hurt while fighting for others, didn't you?" Capell can see the hurt in her eyes, and it instantly makes him feel guilty. "I'm sorry...I made a mistake." He looks back at the fire. "I don't think it's foolish to fight for others." Aya sighs deeply, knowing deep down that he didn't mean to insult them. She has just always been very sensitive when it comes to protecting people. "I just..." Capell continues. "I just think I'd get in the way is all." He admits.

"I told you." Edward calls as he approaches the fire. "A cowardly fool is of no use to us." He says, watching Capell's expression in annoyance. "He isn't like us." He continues. "He doesn't understand why we fight. He's more concerned about himself than with honor." He chuckles sarcastically before looking directly at Capell with a cold, stern stare. "I'll thank you for saving Aya, but that's all. She got into trouble for helping you. So, that means we're even now." Edward's statement causes Capell to look over at Aya remorsefully. "I'm so sorry." He says.

Aya can barely hear Capell over the agonizing pain residing in her abdomen where her wound remains untreated. "Aya?" Capell says as he notices her blank expression. She stands and takes a few steps away. "I just need to..." She manages out before her head becomes light with fatigue. Feeling a rush overcome her, she falls to the ground exhausted as the pain throbs more and more intensely. "Aya!" Capell shouts as he jumps to his feet and rushes to her. He tries to help her sit up before she shouts back at him. "Don't touch me!" Capell backs away slightly. "This...this is nothing. I can handle it." Her voice is full of agony. Edward kneels down in place of Capell, moving her satchel to reveal the blood stain Capell had witnessed earlier. "You're still suffering from this?" He says concerned, lifting her slightly into his lap. Capell watches their short exchange, recognizing the respect and care Edward has for the young woman. He can't help but wonder how long they've been comrades for Aya to trust him the way she does.

Her exhausted voice brings Capell back to reality once more. "It's just an old wound." She says, raising questions in Capell's head. "How did you get hurt in the first place?" He asks. Edward scoffs harshly, insulted he would ask something like that at a time like this. "We protect our lord with our life. No more explanation is needed." Aya's breathing quickens as she tries to sit up on her own. Suddenly, her eye roll back softly as she goes unconscious, Edward catching her frantically. "Aya!" He yells, examining her face closely with deep concern. "I'll go find Sigmund." Capell says unable to sit still any longer, and jumps to his feet. "No, you fool!" Edward shouts after him, knowing full well there is nothing Sigmund can do.

Capell alerts the group of Aya's condition, which comes as a shock to Sigmund. He was unaware she was still recovering. As the group approach the unconscious young woman, Eugene quickly leans down and checks her vitals. A few moments pass and through the heavy atmosphere Balbagan's voice pierces the silence. "How is she?" Eugene's distressed expression is answer enough. He lifts his right hand, drawing two crosses quickly in the air and bringing his hands together in prayer as he bows his head. An orb of light appears above Aya, and Eugene drags it with this hands to the location of her wound, just below her ribs. The orb shines brightly for a few moments before slowly dissipating, the blood surrounding her wound disappearing. "I've dressed and cleaned her wound," Eugene starts. "But...it's not healed." Balbagan interjects once more. "Not healed? But the bleeding's stopped!" Genma also chimes in, shocked that Eugene's magic is not enough. "How is this possible?" Eugene speaks quietly, almost to himself. "This isn't a normal wound." He says. "It's unrealistic for us to keep treating her. Her body can't take it anymore. It's a wonder she could still walk today."

Capell, unable to stay silent and watch anymore, steps forward and grabs Eugene's shoulder. "What do we do then!? We can't ignore it!" Eugene can sense the worry in his voice, which causes him to sigh deeply as he adjusts his glasses. "The problem is that this is a lunaglyph curse. There's nothing we can do for her here." His eyes scan the rest of the group, hoping someone will chime in with a good idea. Everyone remains silent. "Then we bring her somewhere else!" Capell shouts as he looks at everyone, noticing their disapproving expressions. "What's wrong with that?" He asks, confused. Eugene stands and turns away, ashamed that he can't do more to help her. Edward speaks in his place, already knowing what everyone is thinking. "Our mission is to destroy the Azure Chain." He stands, staring at Aya with remorse. "And?" Capell asks. "The people can't go on like this. They are suffering more and more everyday the chain remains intact. We cannot delay any longer." Capell cannot believe what he is hearing. "So you're just going to let her die!?"

Edward turns to Capell, a burst of anger and annoyance rising inside of him as he steps forward and grabs the young man by his collar. "Do you think we _want_ to leave her behind!?" He asks infuriatingly. "She's one of us! That's why we have to leave her."

"I don't understand..." Capell says. "Aya will regret it if she becomes a burden. That's why we have to continue forward and destroy the chain without her. It's for her sake, too." _Her sake? _Capell wonders in confusion. Eugene steps forward, placing a hand on Edward's arm to release his grip on Capell. "Ed is right." He sighs, but knows it's true. "This...is the manner in which things must happen." As Edward steps back, Capell looks around at everyone surrounding the wounded young woman. No one is happy about the decision, but they accept it. Finally, he looks down at the sleeping girl, her expression weak and feeble. He feels a horrible guilt in his gut, knowing that she risked herself to help him escape the prison.

"There is a village nearby." Sigmund speaks abruptly. Everyone turns their attention to him. "It is called Nolaan." Genma chimes in once more. "Yes. As I recall, the village has a deep tie to the Claridian of Burguss." Sigmund stands, deciding on a new fate for the girl. "Good. Aya will be taken there for proper treatment." Capell is relieved. "But," Eugene interrupts, "We can't put off destroying that chain any longer. It's been weeks since our departure. If we delay any longer, who knows what will happen."

"Capell." Sigmund calls forth. "I want you to carry out this task."

"What!?" Edward exclaims. Eugene is also concerned. "Sigmund..." Capell points to himself, speechless. "Wait, my lord! We cannot trust this boy." Edward continues. "I'll do it, my lord! I'll drop Aya off at Nolaan and return to your side immediately."

"And what about the chain?" Sigmund asks, a hint of anger in his voice. "You are coming with us. That is final." Edward feels a rush of shame, guilty of second guessing his leader's commands. Sigmund steps forward, placing a hand on Capell's shoulder as he senses his nervousness. "I trust you Capell, and leave Aya in your care." His statement angers Edward, who speaks under his breath. "This coward will never do it. We can't trust him." Sigmund ignores him, his attention on the nervous Capell.

"You won't let me down, will you?" Capell looks up at Sigmund, his strong voice bringing a new found confidence in himself. He silently admires the man for a moment, honored at his request, before looking down at Aya. _She saved me. Now it's time for me to save her. _He thinks to himself. "No, I won't let you down. I'll take her to Nolaan." There is an aura of doubt coming from the rest of the group, but Sigmund is pleased to have put his faith in the young man. He reaches for a sapphire-colored sword resting in it's sheath against his belt. "Take this." He says. Capell's eyes widen slightly at the size of the sword. It's size much more beautifully crafted than the one he used in Graad Prsion. "But I don't need a sword!" He says. Sigmund smirks. "It was given to me by the king of Burguss. It bears the royal emblem on it's hilt and will grant you safe passage." Capell hesitates. "I entrust you with it. Whether you unsheathe it or not is up to you." He steps forward, grabbing the young man's hand and placing the handle of the sword within it. "Well..." Capell starts. "If you insist." He grips the sword in his hand as Sigmund releases it, the weight of it alarming him slightly. Sigmund nods, pleased once more. He steps past Capell, placing his hand back on his shoulder, and smiles warmly towards him. "Please, take good care of Aya for us." Once again, Sigmund brings confidence to the young man. "I will."

Sigmund starts up ahead. "Eugene." The priest looks to the leader. "Will Aya be alright to wait through the night?" Eugene nods. "Since the bleeding has stopped, the curse has slowed down." Sigmund continues. "Good. We will rest then. The monsters in these woods at night are much tougher than the usual. It will be best to avoid them with Aya in her current condition." The group all nod in agreement. Capell leans down towards Aya before Edward steps in front of him. "I will keep watch over her. You stay out of the way until morning." He says. Capell sighs and stands, not in the mood to argue with the stubborn young man, and searches for a spot to sleep for the night.

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I decided to change some of the interactions between Aya and Capell from the original. I added a lot of small talk and explored their backgrounds a little bit to build up their friendship more. I also gave Ed more dialogue to express his distrust in Capell, which seemed a little abrupt to me in the original story. I also wanted to show Capell's admiration towards Sigmund from the first time he meets him, since their relationship is extremely crucial to the entirety of the story and also seemed a bit short lived in the original. As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying my interpretation.**


End file.
